His Name
by Nuquerna
Summary: Der Tag an dem Dean Winchester endlich realisierte, was sein Name tatsächlich bedeutete, war ein trüber, windiger Tag... slight Sam/Dean


Der Tag an dem Dean Winchester endlich realisierte, was sein Name tatsächlich bedeutete, war ein trüber, windiger Tag. Auf jeden Fall nicht einer der Tage, von denen man erwarten würde, groß, bedeutend und aufschlussreich zu sein – zumindest nicht Deans Erfahrung nach.  
Er dachte nicht groß darüber nach, durchlebte auch keinerlei intensive Grübelepisoden, welche den persönlichen Wahnsinn förmlich einen Schlafplatz im eigenen Bett offerieren. Für einmal war es still um ihn herum, einzig der aufgebrachte Wind brachte Leben ins Geschehen.

Früher hatte er ihn gehasst, seinen Namen. Dean gehörte nicht zu den Leuten, die selbst bei ernsten Angelegenheit dazu tendierten, alles viel dramatischer zu sehen, als es tatsächlich war, deswegen hatte er keine Probleme das Wort „Hass" mit all seinen Assoziationen als solches stehen zu lassen. Man musste sich schliesslich Prioritäten setzen und wenn es etwas gab, das Dean beherrschte, dann war es das Einhalten eigener Maximen.

Lieber hätte er Sam geheissen. Schon immer. Wer würde das nicht wollen? Sam… ein Name voller Ausdruck und symbolischer Stärke. Ein Name, der sich formen, mit Farben und Tonlagen versehen lässt – voller Eleganz, Intensität und Bedeutung. Dean kannte bestimmt 1000 verschiedene Arten, den Namen seines Bruders mit Gefühlsnoten zu unterlegen. Mindestens. Sam hatte schon immer Glück, wenn es um Attribute ging – oh ja, nicht nur namentlich; Dean kannte jede einzelne Besonderheit seines Bruders. Jede Falte, jeden Fleck, jede Narbe. Dean wusste was Perfektion bedeutete und er hasste sich selbst dafür.

Dean war schon immer einfach nur Dean gewesen. Man musste nicht groß nachdenken, um sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern und die Person dahinter zu vergessen. Es gab keine versteckte Bedeutung, sondern einzig einen Namen, dessen Träger dazu bestimmt war, seinen eigenen Wert zu vergessen.

Nein, Dean gehörte bei weitem nicht zu den Personen, die sich das Glas halb leer denken – viel mehr war er ein Realist, der wusste, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, dem Schicksal ein bisschen mehr Glauben zu schenken. Wenn man Dean hiess, war man nichts Besonderes. Damit hatte er sich schon lange abgefunden. Es begann genau da, wo es auch aufhören würde. Der Tod als Ende; die Beerdigung ein entfernter Gedanke an eine leere Hülle. Eine Hülle mit dem Namen Dean. Das war er. Dean. _Dean__._

„Dean ist tot."

„Wer?"

Mit dem Namen begann es. Mit dem Namen endete es.

„Und er soll ruhen in Frieden – Dean Winchester."

In der Zeitspanne zwischen den mütterlichen Wehen und der im Abendrot versinkenden Beerdigung, musste man sich damit abfinden, dass man nicht Sam heissen kann. Man ist Dean. Nichtssagend. Unbedeutend. Unnütz.

Doch das war bevor Dean diesen verregneten Sonntagmorgen erlebte. Bevor er erkannte, wer er wirklich war und was sein Name tatsächlich bedeutete. Bevor er den noch schlafenden Sam auf einem der unzähligen, dreckigen Motelbetten für mindestens fünf Minuten lang anstarrte, die Augen schloss und dann als neuer Mensch wiedergeboren wurde.

Hätte man ihn gefragt, wie es dazu kam, hätte er keine Antwort gewusst. Es war einfach so. Eine intuitive Veränderung seiner selbst. Als wäre er aus einem lebenslangen, unglaublich realen Traum wieder aufgewacht und erkannte seine Umgebung als einzig wahre Tatsache wieder.

Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht – nicht sein Show-Lächeln, auch nicht das altbekannte „für-Sammy-muss-ich-stark-sein"-Lächeln. Das erste wahre Lächeln in langer, langer Zeit. Es tat gut. Dean verstand jetzt, was es hiess, das Leben in all seinen Zügen zu akzeptieren. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf Sams schlafende Umrisse und er erkannte, was er all die Jahre versucht hatte, zu vergessen. Sammy. Sein Bruder. Der einzige Mensch auf Erden, der die Macht hatte, Deans Seele zu öffnen. Der einzige Mensch, der wusste, wer Dean wirklich war.

Sein Familie. Sein Leben. Seine Liebe.

Und endlich war er bereit, diese Tatsache als Laune der Natur zu respektieren. Von dem Moment an, an dem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, wusste er auf einmal mit lähmender Sicherheit, dass er genug hatte. Er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, zu lange hatte er damit gekämpft, im Glauben lebend, einen inneren Dämon besiegen zu müssen. Warum sollte Liebe etwas schlechtes sein?

Nein, er entschied sich für den Weg seines Herzens.

Und wenn es etwas gab, das er mit Sicherheit bezeugen konnte, dann war es die Realität seiner Gefühle. Seine nächsten Schritte an diesem Sonntagabend waren genau geplant. Sobald Sam aufwachte, würde er es tun. Endlich, nach all den Jahren.

Er war sich jetzt schon sicher, dass sich ihre beiden Lippen in perfekter Harmonie ergänzen würden; dass es das einzig wirklich wichtige war. An diesem Sonntag zumindest. Er würde Sams Namen rufen und jedes einzelne Gefühl aus seinem tiefsten innern herauskratzen, um seinem Bruder das Klar zu machen, was er all diese Jahre über in einer verschlossenen Kiste, tief in den Abgründen seines Herzens verstaut hatte. Sam würde es verstehen.

Und vor allem, Sam würde das Gleiche tun. Seinen Namen rufen.

„Dean…"

Und Dean würde das erste Mal in seinem Leben den Wert seines Namens erkennen, damit verbunden den Wert seiner eigenen Existenz. Denn dort wo ein Name endet, beginnt überhaupt erst die Existenz selbst.

Sam war der Wert seines Namens. Seine Ergänzung. Sein Sinn im Leben. Sam war alles, was er brauchte und niemand würde jemals die Macht haben, diese ureigene Wahrheit umzustürzen.

Dean war Sam. Sam war Dean. Verbundene Namen. Verbundene Herzen.

Alles war möglich an diesem grauen Sonntag. Sobald sich Sams Augen öffnen würden, würde Dean dafür sorgen, dass die Sonne wieder aufging. Alles war gut.

Um den Tag danach, konnten sie sich später kümmern.

_Wach auf, Sam - ich bin bereit._


End file.
